Horizen
by The-Future-Mrs-Lautner
Summary: Six years after Breaking dawn what will happen to Nessie and Jacob? Will Bella and Edward be okay with Nessie growing up? Will Jacob choose his pack over Nessie, thinking he is protecting her? Will the Volturi return? Stephenie Mayer owns all characters
1. First of all

I looked at the ceiling for the fifteenth time this minute, in not quite sure why I did this. I wasn't expecting it to change at all, it's a ceiling. That's all it will ever be. It can't change into a big piece of warm apple pie when I'm hungry, or a clear blue sky when I'm feeling sad, but most of all it can't turn into my boyfriend hat I have spent all night thinking about.

I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that wasn't good. Jacob had been gone for way too long and it was driving me insane. I mean I knew that Seth had caught a weird scent and freaked, but that would take an hour, maybe two, not five. I slipped out from under my covers and tip toed to the bathroom down the hall.

I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed, only stopping to pretty much bathe in perfume so no one would recognize my scent and stop running. All I was going to do was trail so I could make sure Jake was alright. He had made it clear if anything went wrong with me while he was gone that he would personally kill the pack member that was watching me, he is a bit dramatic when it comes to my safety.

I walked to the kitchen and downed a glass of orange juice, unfortunately I heard the small squeak of the door down the hall and my dad stepped out.

"Hey," I waved.

"He is going to be fine," He said as he sat at the table.

"That might be, but I have to know."

"I can't let you go, it's not safe."

"So then Jake won't be alright," I pointed out.

"He'll be fine, but I can't have you run out there with the pack not knowing your there to protect you."

"Would you sit here and say that if it was mom out there?" Walked down the hall and stood at the door as he fallowed me.

Your mom wouldn't be allowed to be out there with out me," I stepped onto the porch.

"Jake would never let me go out with him, but its Jake dad, please understand." I turned around.

"At least get Emmett" was the last thing I heard as I ran out to the forest.

I ran around to Grandma and Grandpa's house. He is my dad after all, as much as I hate him being over protective and as much as I hate he forgets that I am half vampire, I love him. I walked in to see Emmett and Jasper debating who would win in a fight, a vampire or a half human half vampire,

"Defiantly the hybrid," they both turned around "we are just awesome," they both chuckled.

"Hey Emmett, I'm going to go make sure Jake is okay and dad says I have to take you," No doubt he jumps up.

"Let's do this!" I shook my head vigorously

"We're not fighting anything; we are just going to trail behind so I know that Jake isn't in a fight."

"And if Jake is in a fight," he said almost jumping in place.

"_Then_ we knock them out,' He jumped up high.

"Sweet" I shook my head again and headed to the door.

"You want to come to Jasper?" I look at him on the couch.

"No its alright, its only a couple of hours till sun rise and Alice is waiting for me." He smiled. Emmet put his hand over my ears.

"There are children present" I duck from his grip and smiled.

We headed out the door and ran to the forest.

"Wait," I skidded to a stop and watch clumps of mud fly up from my feet.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Hug me" I held out my arms.

"Wait what?"

"I'm drenched in perfume, and we have to mask your scent."

"I don't want girly perfume one me" he shied away.

"Give me a break; I can't have Jake know I was here." He stepped close and gave me a small hug.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes" I chuckled under my breath and we ran in deep.

I heard a little growling so we went on the way side of the forest, and before we knew it we had wolves coming up behind us.

"Dang it" I stopped running, what I going to do out run them.

I saw a white wolf stop _right_ next to me, like I could feel his breath on my face. He looked at my face for a minute, trying to recognize me.

"Hey Blake" I looked at him innocently. He just shook his big wolf head.

The guys in the pack are Jacob as alpha, Embry as second in command, Jared, Seth, a new kid Blake, then there's Leah. Sam and Emily have a six year old girl named Abigail. Paul and Rachel have a three year old son named Brent.

They all phased into their human form once they realized it was us, I just closed my eyes. I could feel the stare coming from eyes in front of me. I had to force mine open. Of course it was Jake, not angry but freaking out.

"Are you alright did Blake hurt you?" he turned around and stared at the wide eyed boy, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm fine" I assured him.

"Why are you out here then?" He said still worried.

"I was worried about you," he shook his head.

He turned around to the rest of the pack. "Be here at dusk." He said in a commanding voice.

I nodded at Emmet and he ran off. We were getting ready to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around.

It was Blake, he is kind of tall and muscular, he has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. And he always seems to have a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hope you'll be there," He said but Jake silenced him with a look. We walked away holding hands.

"Why does he always try to hit on me?" He just stared at me.

"I love you" I said in a forgiving voice.

"I love you to, but Nessi, why?" We stopped walking.

"Because every night your out till I go to sleep and gone by the time I wake up, I don't think I have ever seen you asleep. And you think I'm not worried about you, you and your friends run around like wild dogs chasing after vampires, not the safest thing ya know?"

"How about tomorrow you and me be a normal human couple and go to the beach?"

"Can we just sleep today?" he chuckled and nodded "Im so tired" we held hands and walked home. We got up to the steps of our small cottage.

"Told you so," Dad said as we walked in, I just rolled my eyes. The smell of maple syrup filled my head as we neared the kitchen.

"Bella, can you please tell your daughter she is over reacting?" Jake said as we sat down at the table our hands still attached.

"Hey, im with her on this one. You guys don't realize you running by yourself out there is like us out there by our selves with you home." She said as she placed pancakes on to plates.

"I highly doubt we are that special." Dad said, only slightly sarcastic as he took his place across from me and Jake.

"I promise you are," I said looking deeply into Jacobs's eyes and lightly touching his lips to mine.

"Dad in the room!" he threw his hands up in the air, I smiled.

"Hey so dad, can Jacob sleep in my bed today?" We added on a room so his room was next to mine, but I missed him so much I thought maybe just for one day.

"Absolutely not!" Dad exclaimed

"If you want to you can come check on us like every five minutes if it makes you feel better." I noticed my moms jaw was dropped and Jakes eyes were widened.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, can I talk to you in the other room?" I rolled my eyes and stood up. Jacob shook his head, but surprisingly my mom didn't trail. We walked into my parents bedroom.

"Are you and Jacob having sex?" He stared at me with intense eyes, he could read my mind but I can lie in my thoughts easily. I did one hard chuckle.

"Like I haven't heard that one before?" he raised an eye brow "Emmet asks me almost every time he sees me," I clarified

"So are you?" he pressed

"No"

"Is Jake pressuring you?"

"No"

"Has he brought it up?"

"Yes" He raised his eye brow again.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'if I aint gots a ring on dis finger you aint getting none of dis'" I said in my best ghetto accent while my body moved with my words. He laughed, relieved. I heard Jake and Mom laugh from the kitchen, Jacob remembering. Yes that is actually what I told him, but more like 'I don't want to have sex til im married'. Im old fashion like my Dad.

"So no sex" I shook my head

"Well then I guess just for today he can sleep, and only sleep, in your bed."

"Thank you daddy" I gave him a hug then we walked back to the kitchen.

"So," I raised my eye brows at Jacob twice. He started laughing so hard I pretty sure he couldn't breath. We finished our breakfast before heading off to bed.

Jake and I lie side by side in my huge bed; he had one arm wrapped around my waist. We didn't even talk, we both fell quickly into a deep sleep.

I woke up and the clock beside my bed said it was seven, we slept for twelve hours. I turned over to find Jacob awake.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked curiously

"Awhile,"

"What have you been doing?"

"Watching you sleep" He smiled

"That's not creepy at all" I said sarcastically, he chuckled

"Your not sleeping anymore!" Dad called from the hallway.

"Oh Jacob, I love the way your _naked_ body rubs against mine!" I said a little to loud and thought it in my mind, while Jake tried to hide a smile. Before I knew it my Dad burst threw the door and gasped. I laughed till my side hurt.

"Dad what if we were naked?" Im guessing he didn't think about that.

"Uh…i…don't..uh" he stammered

"Either you're a pedophile or you really want to see Jacob naked." I laughed harder

"Talk about pedophile, your boyfriend is twenty three and dating a six your old."

"Im pretty sure you were one hundred and ten when you dated mom and she was seventeen" I pointed out

"I was a hundred an nine thank you very much" he said only slightly sarcastic

"And you still act like you sixteen." He rolled his eyes and left the room.

I touched my lips to Jakes and jumped out of bed to find something to wear. I pulled open my undergarment draw and pulled out my lacy blue thong that alice has insisted I needed and held it up.

"Wanna see me in this" I mouthed he just rolled his eyes, I chuckled.

"Very funny Ness" My dad said

I pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a light blue tank top and changed in my oversized closet where I kept my nice clothes.

I came out to find Jacob in shorts and, thank god, no shirt.

"When do you have to leave?" I said sadly

"Now," I groaned

"I will be back by midnight, and I promise I don't have to leave at all tomorrow after the beach." I hugged him tightly burring my head into his chest. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I love you" I said

"I love you more," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Promise me you wont go crazy girlfriend on me tonight," he said as we walked to the door.

"Be home by midnight and I wont," he laughed as he ran into the woods.

I made a salad and as soon as I finished eating I quickly checked the clock.

"Mom, please tell me that clock is wrong" I moaned

"Nessie don't start, its only been twenty minutes," I moaned again.

"Can I go to the main house?" they nodded and I hurriedly ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone and shoes.

"Bye" I yelled as I ran out the door. I got to the house pretty quickly. I run like Jacob, not inhuman just fast and for a long time. I knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Hey," she said as her pixie hair bounced as she did

"Hey Jakes gone and I need your help" I said

"What up?"

"I need you to help me pick out what to wear?" her smiled widened

"Of course, of course, of course!" she jumped and yanked me into the house. We ran to her room.

"What's the occasion?" she said as she rummaged through her closet.

"The beach" she quickly went to a certain section in her closet and grabbed a few dresses.

"Try these on," she ordered and laid them on the bed.

There was a pink spaghetti strap, a blue strapless, and a simple white one, I tried on each one. The pink was to big on me, the white was cute, but the blue one was perfect. It fit me in all the right places and was easy enough to get off that I could wear my bathing suit under it and be able not to look like a fool trying to get it over my head.

"Perfect," I said and Alice nodded and rummaged through her closet once more. She has a certain section in her over sized closet that just my clothes that she buys for me on a daily basis so I can be her Barbie doll. She grabbed a black bikini with rhinestone straps.

"You're the best Alice," I said after changing into my sweats once more.

"I know," I giggled as we walked down stairs. Four more hours to go.

Emmet and Esme were in the living room while Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were hunting.

"So Nessie," Emmet started "You an Jacob have fun today, I mean make up sex is always nice." He smiled

"Behave your self" Esme scolded him, I just laughed

I occupied myself with re-runs of family guy and junk food. It seemed to pass by faster with Emmet making dirty jokes every five minutes and Alice and Esme getting angry at him, and me laughing till my side hurt. Five till midnight I said goodbye and ran home, thanking Alice for my new out fit. I sat in the kitchen waiting for Jacob to get home.

He knocked on the door and my dad went to answer the door, I stopped him with a look. He rolled his eyes just like I do. I ran to the door and opened it jumped onto him. He latched onto me and gave me a deep kiss.

"Lets go for a drive," I looked at my dad and he simply nodded

We got into one of my moms cars, a convertible. We made our way to the highway, with the top down.

"I love you" I said he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I love you more," I rolled my eyes and kissed him once more before driving into the night.


	2. Sucks to be Me

**Sorry for the wait, enoy**

* * *

I couldn't believe that I could actually have fallen asleep after only being up for a few hours last night. I loved sleeping, except there were a couple of problems. One, I couldn't see Jacob. Two, I couldn't see Jacob. Then three, I couldn't see Jacob. I mean his room was next to mine, but if I walked into his room while he was sleeping I kind of felt like a stalker.

I crawled out from under my covers and made my way to the kitchen. No one was up yet, well out of the bedroom at least, so I started my breakfast. I have grown to like human food more than blood; I only hunt once a month now. I do have to admit avoided eating in front of Jacob, because I kind of ate like a pig. Not necessarily messy just a whole lot of it at a time.

I cracked four eggs into a bowl and started to scramble them while whistling. I grabbed some peppers, mushrooms, spinach, sausage, and cheese to add to my omelet. I hear the small movement of air as the door opened, then closed. Jacob stepped into the kitchen.

"You making breakfast?" I love how the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up is food, I thought sarcastically.

"Yeppers" I poured the eggs into the heated pan

"Tho are you thuper duper exthided for today" he said with a heavy lisp and a cheesy grin on his face

"Very much so. It is a nice day, for once" It was almost always raining in Forks Washington. We had moved to New Hampshire, but when my dad heard "vampire" in some ones thoughts, we moved that day. Thank goodness that no one that my parents used to go to school with were still here, that would be very problematic. The whole family starts our senior year in about a month, not much more summer left.

I added the rest of my breakfast ingredients in accordingly. I placed the omelet onto a place and turned around. Jacob was holing a fork and a knife in his hands in such a way that made him look like an old cartoon. I was completely surprised 'feed me' didn't come chanting from his mouth. I sat down and took a bite. I heard his mouth pop open

"Oh did you want some?" I inquired, he just stared at me. I chuckled and grabbed another plate. I gave him almost all of it and left me about a half of an eggs worth. I was hungry but, no food, or the love of your life left to fend for himself. If you knew Jacob you would give him all your food in a heart beat. Plus I could always eat later before we went to the beach. I ate extra slow so that he wouldn't think that I was giving him all my food, I mean I was but I didn't want him to feel guilty for it.

After he ate his portion of the omelet he went to go change. When he saw I wasn't heading to my room he looked at me inquisitively.

"Aren't you going to change, I mean unless you want to go in your pajamas?" he laughed at his own joke

"I'm gonna go…do…something," I stuttered he gave me a curious look but a satisfied nod as he went to his room to change. I hurriedly went to the refrigerator and began eating some sliced ham from the top draw as fast as a half vampire half human possibly could. I heard Jake's door open so I finished off the piece I was working on. And shut the refrigerator door. Now you get the picture of why I don't eat in front of him.

I made my way to my bedroom and threw on the outfit that me and Alice had picked out. I quickly brushed my bronze curly hair that effortlessly hung at the bottom of my short dress, My mom never wanted to cut it when I was little so I guess it just passed on, plus I got the feeling that Jacob like it when it was long a lot as well.

I walked out side of my room and Jacob's mouth popped open again. My mom came from the kitchen and placed her hand under his chin.

"Close your mouth you might catch flies in there," she said as she closed it for him, my dad growled at what I thought were Jacob's thought, it's the only reason I thought he would look like that. I smiled as I blushed.

"You guys are going to the beach." He said as a statement, of course. I nodded.

"See you guys later," Mom and Dad both waved as we left the house with our picnic basket. Jake set the basket in the back of my "Baby Blue Bentley" which is often what I called it. It was a gift for my "16th" birthday party. He walked me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I snagged the keys and ran to the driver's side and got in.

"No one touches my baby but me!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and resultantly got inside. We held hands as I drove to La Push. Jake was warm. I can't feel actual heat but, he was warm. On the inside, he had this whole persona to him that was well, warm.

When we arrived at First Beach I grabbed the picnic basket and we walked to set our stuff down. Jacob so shed his shirt after us lying on the bear sand.

"I miss you Jake" I admitted

"I'm right here Ness" he grabbed my hand a little tighter

"I know but, you've been gone a lot lately, and I miss you" I laid on my side so my face was inches away from his

"I miss you to, but tonight I am here with you. If I leave I give you permission to swear at me, throw things at me, or even leave me. You know I can't handle that so I am here." I smiled and leaned into his lips, they melted around his.

"I love you" I said

"I love you more,"

"As if that was possible," he rolled his eyes

After talking for hours I stood up. "Wanna go for a walk?" he nodded and stood up to. I took off my dress leaving me in my bikini. We saw other couples walking down the beach. People in the water but, no couples. I kissed Jacob and slid past him into the water.

"Catch me if you can," I challenged as I ran into the deep blue ocean. He laughed and ran after me.

"I'm gonna get you," he said as he grabbed me at my waist from behind. We both laughed as we fell into the water. After many rounds of water fights it started to get dark so we went to eat. We brought pb and j's I started to eat mine when Jake got a text. He had a worried look on his face.

"What wrong Jacob?" I looked confused

"Are you going to kill me if I have to leave?" he said worriedly

"Yes" I said wide eyed, did he really just ask that? I heard a howl rip through the sky. He got up.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" my mouth dropped open

"You're kidding me right?" I asked in disbelief

"No," I held his head in shame. Paul and Embry game out from the trees

"Jake come on!" Paul said

"I am" he turned around

"Jacob Black you leave here now you're leaving me," He turn around again

"I'm sorry" he turned and ran into the darkness

Did he just break up with me? Did I just break up with him? Either one I don't like. Tears cane streaming down my face furiously. I grabbed our stuff and put it in the back of my car and started the car. I drove about a hundred miles per hour to the main house.

I couldn't believe what happened. I hoped that any moment I would wake up in Jakes arms the moon lit beach sky above us. He himself said he wouldn't blame me if I left him. Did he want that to happen? Was this just an out for him? I mean I knew he didn't want to never see me again, but did he just want to be friend? Was that why he was never home? I started doubting my self, but I refused to do that.

I ran and knocked on the door; Dad opened it and pulled me into his arms. I stood there for a minute and just cried into his shoulder, probably ruining his shirt, but I knew he wouldn't care. I finally suppressed my sobs enough to walk in. Emmet walked up to me and picked me up.

"Do I need to kick someone's ass sweet heart?" I nodded and he slightly smiled.

"I can have that arranged" I knew he was serious but he said it in a comforting voice.

"Can we go to the store?" I asked

"Sure why?" my dad said

"I want to stuff myself with junk food" he hid a smile but nodded. Emmet set me on the floor. Just Dad and I went while the others tried to find a movie we could watch. We got into the car and drove like mad men to the grocery store. We pulled into the little no-name shop, and got out of the Volvo. He put his arm around me and we walked inside. I got ice cream, candy, popcorn, and chocolate. He smiled a little bigger at every item I picked up.

I'm half vampire so I don't gain weight, I'm actually pretty lucky. I can eat all this tonight and not gain a pound, good for sad nights like tonight when I wanted to eat my body weight in carbs.

We walked up to the counter to pay, the cashier was probably seventeen. She started making eyes at my dad! She then looked at his arm around me and rolled her eyes. Did she think we were dating? I mean we both look eighteen but, he is my dad! He looked and me and with one swift nod confirmed my theory. I shook my head and smiled.

"Have a nice night," she looked at Dad

"Fat ass," she mumbled as we walked away, I growled, Dad grimaced

We drove in almost silence every once in a while a tear would roll down my cheek, but Dad knew I didn't want to talk about it. We pulled into the garage and Dad got the bags and I walked inside to change into something more comfortable.

We watched "_Napoleon Dynamite_", I could actually laugh through the movie thanks to Jasper.

"You know you're the best uncle ever?" I told him while shoving popcorn into my mouth

"Of course I knew that" he smirked

"What about me?" Emmet said raising his hands as Dad was holding me

"If you could make me happy then you could be my favorite" I told him and he smiled

"Well that mutt is going to get his ass kicked by me!" he stood up when there was a knock at the door "That's my cue," he smirked and walked to answer the door.

Even though I wanted to cry with all my heart I felt Jasper helping me stay positive. Emmet grabbed the door and of course on the other side was Jacob.

"I thought I told you I would literally kill you if you ever mistreated my niece. Well there she is crying because you left her." Emmet growled

"Can you just give me a chance to explain?" he said to me. I couldn't bring myself to look him in he eyes. I actually started to get angry and Japer knew when I got angry no one could do anything. _Enlighten me on what was so important that you left me for_, I thought so Dad could translate

"What happened?" Dad asked

"Paul caught a scent that want normal," he defended himself; I struggled out of my dads arm to stand.

"You 'catch'" I used air quotes "a new scent every day, don't you think you might be paranoid?" I yelled at him

"I just want to protect you," he sighed

"Protect me," I was furious now "don't put this on me, don't you dare! If a squirrel passed by you would go on patrol! YOU ARE INSANE! If anything was truly wrong my family would be out there!" I spat at him

"Nessie calm down" my dad tried to sooth me, I had almost forgot they were here.

_Dad can Jacob and I go to the cottage, I don't feel comfortable fighting in front of everyone?_ He thought for a second

"Don't break anything and hey no, make up sex on the counter," he laughed, trying to calm me down even though I knew he was as mad as I was, but I silenced him with a glare. I took off running and Jacob fallowed behind me. I ran into the come ttage and slammed the door in Jacobs face. He opened the door and proceeded in.

"What happened to 'If I leave I give you permission to swear at me, throw things at me, or even leave me' what about that?" I screamed

"I didn't know this was going to come up?" he said and then it clicked

"That's not it, you think I'm so wrapped around your finger that I don't care what you do" I screeched

"That not it," he seemed hurt by my accusation

"Fuck that!" I lunched a pillow that was on the couch.

How did it come to this? Me cursing, being violent, and hating Jacob? It was hard to believe just a few hours ago we were a happy couple lying on the beach.

I was suddenly knocked off my feet as the air in my lungs was forced out. I heard an earsplitting CRACK! I felt the wall behind me give in. I smelt blood coming from my head. I saw the cushion on my lap and a very broken lamp in front of me. I put two together. Jacob threw the pillow and lamp at me. I felt excruciating pain coming from my head.

He rushed over to me sobbing. "I'm so sorry" he whispered

"How could you?" I sobbed in pain, he grabbed his phone.

"Edward we got a problem?" he said

"What happened dog?"

"I'm sorry" he sobbed in the phone, and then I heard the door open and a loud BANG!

"You filthy mutt," Dad yelled a he had Jacob by the throat "You will never my family let alone see my daughter ever again"

"Daddy" I managed to pass through my lips. He dropped Jacob but Emmet was in front of him. He picked me up and looked at me.

"Let's get you to Carlisle sweetie," he turned to Emmet

"Take care of that," he gestured to Jacob

"Don't hurt him" was the last thing I said before the darkness took over my head.

* * *

**Sorry this one kind of sucks. My boyfriend helped me so blame him, lol. I know this is early to be starting problem but there will be more to come. I promise ill try to keep Jacob (my boyfirend, coincidence much?) away for the next chapter, lol. The next one wont be up for a little, my NAVY brother is coming in from Europe. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. its gonna be hard

Hey every one so I have a question. I was wondering if any one could tell me how to put pictures on my profile, other that the default. If any one can tell me that I am going to put a picture of me and one of my boyfriend, Jacob. So now if you want you can skip this but I just thought I would share a personal story. On Sunday the tenth of October Jacob left to visit his grandparents in South Carolina, he wasn't supposed to be back till Tuesday the ninth of November. I talked to him but on Friday the twenty ninth of October at 11:11 am he told me to make a wish, I told him I wished he was here. Corny and cheesy but cute. We said goodbye and i thought the conversation was over, then he did something completely adorable. My room is at the front of my house and at 11:11 pm I heard a tap on my window. I looked outside of the window and Jacob was there. He said "11:11 your wish came true" I thought that was the most beautiful thing ever. We got to spend Halloween and many other things. You might not care but i just wanted to share (hey that rhymed lol) my story of how adorable that was. Sorry it took so long, my brother got deployed to Afghanistan and I wanted to spend time with him before he had to leave. I know this is short, but the next chapter it gets better.

* * *

"The only thing saving me from ripping your head from your neck right now mongrel is Renesmee!" Dad growled, I couldn't see him, but I knew he could here my thoughts. This went one of two ways. My brain told me 'He is never there for you, he makes excuses for leaving, and he physically hurt you. Dump his ass!'. But the tiny voice that was my heart said 'He loves you with all his heart and more. He is trying to protect you. His animal side came out he didn't mean it. He is the only person that will ever truly be there for you. If you asked him to beg on his knees for you're forgiveness he would.'**(A/N Im only getting a B in Grammar...lol...please forgive me) **

"I'm sure that Nessie wouldn't mind it?" I heard Auntie Rose say and I could just imagine the glare that was on her face as she spoke. Probably one of those glares that she has whenever me and Jake kiss, it's like she goes into "mamma bear mode"**. **

_Dad, please don't. Just give me time think. _I said in my thoughts. I was tired and had a **MASSIVE** head ache. My eyes fluttered open and my vision was blurry. I could make faces out of the shapes above my head, and barley expressions. Carlisle was more in "doctor mode" and looked rather emotionless but I sensed a hint of worry. I saw Mom worriedly grabbing onto my furious Dad**. **Esme was trying to calm down the two of them. Jasper ans Alice were sitting on the floor in the corner of the room looking tense. Rosalie was just how I expected her, glaring in "mamma bear mode", that term described it best. Emmett aggressively standing between Auntie Rose and Jacob. Jacob was now standing in the corner of the room with his hands in his pockets looking rather, unemotional.

"Did you guys have a party and not invite me?" I said and saw everyone's head snap up to look towards me.

"Baby, are you alright?" Mom ran to me and inhuman speed and began vigorously, but gently toughing my face.

"I'm fine Mom, I just have a head ache." I said as Carlisle helped me sit up and i grabbed my side in pain.

"No party here. Unless you count Jacob's pity party of his. I have listened to him cry for two days straight, Ness. Your lucky **I **didn't rip his head off" he said and I laughed one hard laugh then winced.

I locked eyes with Jacob, he looked sad. At first I smiled, he looked nice and sorry. Then I remembered why I was here. He then looked like the monster he is. I looked down.

"I was out for two days?" I said looking at Carlisle, changing the subject within my own thoughts.

"Just about, you have a slight concussion and I had to give you stitches. You did crack two of you ribs but you should be fine." he said holding a glass of blood up "You should have this it will make you stronger," I slightly nodded and drank the glass.

Dad and Mom were standing at the side of the room talking quietly and fast, so not fair. There was just pure silence after there conversation was finished.

"We have to face the inevitable, can I talk to Jacob alone?" I said as Carlisle helped me stand.

"Don't you know why your in here, because of you two being alone?" Dad yelled

_Dad, I have to talk to him_ I thought, he growled

"Emmet can stand outside of the door and If anything goes wrong Ill yell, I dunno, cinnamon toast." I tried to compromise.

"Why cant I?" he crossed his arms like an immature child

"Because you read minds," he unwillingly nodded at left the room, but not before giving Jacob a glare. The whole family left and for a moment there was awkward silence, then I hear sniffling sounds.

"I'm so sorry Ness" he cried

"Save it" I said and I saw him flinch. It hurt what I was about to say , but I knew if I looked vulnerable that he would take advantage of that.

"I told you if you left we were done. You left, were done." I knew I was being a bitch but I had to, he knew it was coming.

"Ness I'm sitting here crying for you." He looked sadly into my eyes

"Oh please, cry me a river!" I screamed

"What do you want?"

"I want you to not have a concussion. I want to not have broken ribs. I want you to have been a man of your word. I want you to not act like you're the victim."

"I'm sorry"

"That doesn't mean a thing if you do it again." I said and started to walk away.

"Ness don't walk away from me, from us," he pleaded

"You did it, my turn." I knocked on the door Emmett opened it. I walked out of the room with out a second look back.

I ran down stairs and didn't make eye contact with anyone, just grabbed my key's and ran to my car.

I drove just out of hearing range before tears of rage became me vigorously sobbing; I pulled over to the side. I let my head hit the steering wheel and I just cried. I cried until I thought no more tears could possible come out of my eyes, then I cried some more.

I pulled myself together and started to drive again, instinctively I started driving to La Push. I knew where I was going. I drove down the familiar road to a little cottage.

"Hey Nessi, Emily isn't home" Sam said running down the steps.

"I know, I kinda wanted to see you." I didn't really know, but I did want to see him

"Well come inside we can talk." We walked inside of the house and I flipped my hair out of my face.

"What is that on your forehead?" he sounded alarmed I pushed my bangs back in front of my scar.

Its, uh its nothing," I stuttered "don't worry its nothing" He didn't buy it, he moved my hair out of my face.

"Ness?" I sighed and put my hand to his face to show him what happened. I felt tears come out of my eyes.

"What's going on?" Blake said as he came into the room then I really started crying. He came over and grabbed me into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and just cried.

"Its okay, its okay" He said kissing my hair. Then his voice disappeared and all I could hear was my sobs.


	4. The ending

Hey every one sorry I haven't written in a while a lot of things have been going on with me. As some of you know I have an older brother in the NAVY that recently came to visit. He has a twin brother and my other older brother who is in the Marines and was shipped off to Afghanistan. He passed away the day after I posted my last chapter. I will not be writing for a while, maybe even anymore. This has been tough and know I have a few people who really like the story but for now I cant bring my self to finish. I hope you understand.

XxAmberxX


End file.
